Chad Dylan Cooper With a Chance of Spying
by Sarahsota
Summary: When Sonny thinks she's alone, she decieded to let loose, listen to some Beatles music, dance around while playing the WII, little does she know CDC is spying on her! Chad's POV, Major Channy fluff, two-shot,features many of the amazing Beatles songs!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know you may be think "How dare she put out this Two-shot when she hasn't updated her other story! How dare she!" but I am really sorry, but this keeps sticking in my head. **

**It was inspired by me actually, I was down in my basement and I was playing the WII, and I put my Ipod on shuffle in The Beatles category, and well I got a little bit hyper, and I attempted to sing and dance to the songs, which defiantly wasn't as crazy, or as well sung as Sonny does in this story. I ended up thinking 'What if someone could be watching me right now?' and out came this story!**

**So, this is kind of a songfic, but not really…anyways it will be a two-shot and the second part will be up tomorrow, so Read, Review, and subscribe!**

**I would also like to add that these songs are not the best songs or anything, I like a lot of the song's by the Beatles, I just thought these ones fit with the story more, and that they would be found on Sonny's Ipod.**

**I have nothing against anything Chad may have made fun off! It was him not me! I like the Jonas Brothers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles (HAH), I do not own Bob Dylan, Brown Eyed Girl, Sonny With a Chance, 'Tazaaring', or Ipod's, well except for my own.**

* * *

I am bored. I need to bug someone; that someone, was Sonny. Can I help it? No. The stupid cute brunette seems to entertain me when she furiously stomps her foot in rage when I anger her, when I sneak up behind her an 'taazar' **(A/N that's when you use your fingers and jab them into the waist of someone, so like right above the hips on either side of someone)**her and she gave me that look of pure hat. It turned me on for some reason. I turned into the hall that would bring him to the dressing room of the one and only, but I was interrupted by a loud sound of music coming from that place he tried to steal from the random's…the prop house? It sounded old, and a bit like bubble gum pop. Must be Marshall, their director, he was always scared of me so I decided I'd scare him into turning it off, you know threaten and junk. I wheeled and peaked around the side of the wall that opened to the prop house, only to find it wasn't Marshall listening to this music, if this was technically able to be considered music, it was Sonny. Sonny was alone, and she was playing the WII. I thought Sonny would listen to crud like the Jonas brothers and that Demi Lavoato chick, but instead she was listening to the Beatles. The only reason I knew the band was because a girl on McKenzie falls liked the music, which meant the girl was deep and had enthralled McKenzie's interest. In truth, I only listened to two of their songs in my entire life, plus a couple on that annoying cell phone commercial. What an interesting taste in music. I hid in a way so she couldn't see me, but I could see her. She was dancing a little as she watched the screen. Sonny began singing very loudly into the WII remote, pretending it was a microphone,

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
Cmon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now,  
Come on and work it on out,_

Well, work it on out, honey.  
You know you look so good.  
You know you got me goin, now,

_Just like I knew you would. _

She was dancing around crazily; it was quite a humorous event. I hid behind the wall so I could watch this strange phenomenon. I was bored, so sue me. Chad Dylan Cooper is too amazing to be bored, he has to occupy himself. She was playing baseball, so she stopped her dancing and stood in a batters position and swung wildly. Remind me to take her to the batting cage sometime, sure she wouldn't be as good as me, but she could rack in a few runs. She was doing what the song was saying, she wasn't exactly twisting but she was shaking and shouting.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now,  
Twist and shout.  
Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now,  
Come on and work it all out._

_You know you're a twisty little girl,  
You know you twist so fine.  
Come on and twist a little closer, now,  
And let me know that you're mine._

_Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Woah, Yeah_

_Well, shake it up, baby, now,  
Twist and shout.  
Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now,  
Come on and work it on out._

_You know you're a twisty little girl,  
You know you twist so fine.  
Come on and twist a little closer, now,  
And let me know that you're mine._

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now.  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now.  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now.  
Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ah!_

"AW come on that was so not a foul!" she complained to the non-responsive WII. I was wondering where the other randoms were…even if they were here she wouldn't be letting so loose, sure they were their own creepy family, but family's still have secrets and boundaries. She was in what looked to be a maroon yoga outfit. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked like she was heading off to the gym to workout, Chad would not be seen in public not looking his normal clean cut self even if he was going to the gym. I'm to good for that. The next batter went up, because she got in a ready position and swung fast at the ball,

"YEAH HOME RUN! WAY TO GO MINI TAWNI!" she screamed excitedly. She started dancing around, and the song had changed from the last song, now it was a different song by the Beatles, and she started singing loudly yet again, man did she now every single word? She did, she wasn't skipping a beat, and she was swinging her chocolate brown hair a little wildly, but her elastic prohibited any drast movements.

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone,  
Help!_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed any body's help in anyway.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?_

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like, I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed any body's help in anyway.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And i do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me,  
Help me,  
Ooooooo._

She got ready to bat again, when she blushed. Why was she blushing? It's not like I could see the television screen from here. She was looking intently on the television, so I slipped behind her quickly and swiftly behind her and camouflaged myself with the surrounding props. On the screen was a mini Chad Dylan Cooper, it made me want to laugh. Why would they need a mini CDC on their little WII game exactly? Oh and that Mini MII (pun intended) was not better then the real deal at all. So Munroe does have a crush on me. Hah! I was so right and Sonny is never gonna live this down! All I have to do is tell her I saw her playing with a WII character that was designed of the amazing CDC because I was sp--oh, ya….never mind. Pfft, it was still weird, it's not like we have them on our WII game on McKenzie Falls, wait, actually we do…but only for boxing…AW MAN! THEY'RE USING MINI MII AS SOMETHING TO BOX WITH. Jeez, that's a low blow. Whatever, if they are seriously threatened by my acting that much, then seriously it's more of a compliment that they have to take their anger off on a pretend me, as long as it wasn't the real one. The real one needs to be perfect all the time, like he already is. Sonny struck out using my MII at bat, she was NOT doing me any justice!

"Cursus! Even when Chad isn't here he screws things up!" I almost burst out laughing. I bugged her more today then I thought, and who say's cursus anyways? Seriously, that is such a nerdy thing to say, no offence Munroe. Cursus, HA! The next song popped on, and she cheered happily.

"OHMIGOSH!" she screamed. I immediately recognized the next song, she must love this song, it was a'ight for those people who wished they grew up in the 60's-70's but I don't roll that way; in fact, why would someone not want to live in our time period? Like seriously there was no Chad Dylan Cooper back then, just some guy who danced all over the stage singing about his blue shoe's and four guys who weren't nearly as attractive as I who ended up breaking up anyways. She paused her game and she was actually….dancing, like she was doing pirouettes and 'the mashed potatoe' which you would actually see in that time period, she was screaming out the words, and she was even undoing her messy ponytail so her chocolaty drown hair could swing around with her.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
and please, say to me_

_You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

She now was pretending to play electric guitar, and it was so fricken cute and strange at the time, I wanted to join her, but I also wanted to stare at her in disgust and have Santiago video taping this. I was guessing the other randoms weren't here for they day or something, I didn't really care, this was hysterical. Truth was, this song had meaning, although I am good at hiding, and so was she. We both knew we liked each other, heck who didn't? We just never exactly did anything about it, we just continued playing out little games.

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
_

I actually wanted to hold her delicate hand at the moment, she was reaching out as if a real dance, and she looked as if she needed someone to hold that hand. She sure does got that something.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand._

She finished with her knee's on the ground and her hand in the air as if she was a rocker, or a Jonas Brother for that matter. I smiled cheekily at Munroe, she was being cute…stupid cute. Luckily, she was so enthralled in that music she didn't notice me once, I guess I found a really good hiding place. A slower song came on, which was by John Lennon, not the Beatles, it was a little slow so she just sang the words under her breath and she started playing the WII again, still a little tired from her 'performance'. Stupid Sonny has me spying, crushing, and in like with a random! Yes, I didn't say love, but we were teenagers, some of us say it without meaning, and that is never good. I wasn't going to emptily say love unless I was really sure I did, and heck I wasn't even dating her.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

Sonny was a good singer, and as she ended up winning her baseball game, she decided to go for bowling, and before another Beatles song could turn on, she cooed,

"Oh, before this amazing music continued I need to play just one different song," she smiled to herself as she ran to her ipod that was plugged into the blue speaker. I mentally groaned. Here it came, the Jonas Brother or some crud rap song. But instead, the familiar tune of Brown Eyed Girl came through the speakers by Bob Dylan. Bob Dylan had the same name that was my middle name as his last name so I reckon he much be okay. Sonny was good at bowling, and she beautifully sang Brown Eyed Girl as she continued to get strikes while bowling.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mind  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

I smiled,

"You sure are my brown eyed girl," I whispered and chuckled, which I thought to be under my breath, but suddenly, Sonny flipped around, her eyes bulging right out of her head. She immediately grabbed her cell phone and her finger hovered over the 9 button, as if she was ready to type in 9-1-1 in 0.2 seconds. She walked over to the music, still facing the place that the noise had come out of defensibly, and the music stopped,

"W-who's there?" she demanded, but I could tell she was scared out of her wits, and I thought she was about to cry. Wow I'm and idiot. My heart lurched.

"Well, who is it?" she demanded a little bit more steady. I thought she was about to call the cops, because it looked like she was about to push the numbers down on her cell phone. This would be bad press for me,

'Chad spy's on Sonny, cops involved!' would be all over the magazines, because all police are blabby.

"Sonny, it's just me," I spoke standing up strait from the pile of prop's I had been hiding in, and I realised that pointy thing that I kept feeling on my back was the hat from a Gnome. Her face changed from worried to furious and astonished,

"Chad?!" she asked, oh boy.

_

* * *

_

**_Heh, cliffy. So what did you think? I'll be posting the second part tomorrow, during the time most people come on Fanfiction, I've found out, that if you update it at a random time in the morning, or the middle of the day, no-one ends up seeing it, _**

**_BTW MY UPDATE FOR MY OTHER STORY WILL BE COMING QUITE SLOWLY, SCHOOL HAS HIT ME HARD WITH TWO BIG PROJECTS DUE AT ONCE FROM DIFFERENT CLASS'S! Although, they are kind of tied together but I am really busy doing them….*sigh* school likes doing that after holidays. _**

**_Anyways, I read this fanfiction, forget which one, but she got extra reviews for having challenges and games and stuff, so a challenge for this chapter is this: _**

**_Do you have a favourite Beatles song? What is it? And do you hate me for not including this song? Or if it is included do you love me? _**

**_Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part two! I won't bore you with a long A/N! Thanks for the reviews though! Stupid formatting if you see any problems its not my fault!_****_

* * *

_**

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, "can I play?" I guestured towards the WII, I was a good actor, so I could pretend this was no big deal. Her face turned red,

"You. Are. Dead!" she spat furiously.

"What did I do?" I asked, falsely appalled.

"You, you were spying on me! Why would you do that! Oh, and hand over the camera now!" she demanded, fire in her normally bouncing with joy eyes.

"What camera?" I asked, I myswell try me best to get out of this, so I gave her the most innocent look I could muster and tried my best to make my eyes smothering, she was too angry to even give me a second glance to the face that would normally make her get lost in my eyes.

"So, your telling me you were just watching me make a fool of myself for fun? No camera? Yeah, I'm sure Cooper, you were planning to send it to Teen Weekly or something stupid like that, you realise we aren't even tweens right? Why does that magazine report on us anyways? Shouldn't we be in a teen magazine like jeez seriously…" she was rambling for some apparent reason. She was blushing, which I guess she was recalling everything she was doing for the past 20 and some-odd minutes. I stepped a little closer to her,

"Sonny, I promise I have no camera."

"Then why would you spy on me?" she demanded, I think she was hurt I invaded her privacy because I could detect a hint of hurt in her voice. I cleared my throat, like I was going to say something, but I faltered. I couldn't say anything. I was hoping this could turn out like it does in the movie, the girl is flattered from being stalked/watched by the guy, like that vampire who was following this chick and she ends up loving him even more. Pfft, yeah right that only happened in the movies.

"Well?" she asked. I let in a jagged breath,

"I…well, I don't know, I just did." she looked at me with her eye brow's cocked in a funny way,

"Well, that's really scary that you were watching me, please say that this is the first and last time, because next time I'll sentence my brother from Wisconsin to kick your butt,"

"Yes, well, it is the first and last time," I told her reassuringly. She still looked at me like I was pathetic,

"This isn't the movies, you realise I'm not flattered in anyways right?" I chuckled,

"Yeah, I know, well I wasn't even watching you for THAT type of reason! I was going to use it against you someday." she scoffed,

"You were going to use it against me, how were you suppose to use it against me," her voice lowered a few octaves, " 'Hey Sonny, I was secretly watching you yesterday when I saw you….'" I narrowed my eyes at the bubbly brunette, who seemed to be getting her comeuppance.

"Well, tell me why exactly you would blush while seeing a mini version of me on your little game!" I demanded ignoring her previous comment.

"What do you think we box with!" she exclaimed. I realised all the things I was doing I had already debated in my head and concluded at an ealier state would be stupid to do, wow, I think someone turned the light bulb off in my head.

"Yeah?! Well why would you blush if you like to hit a mini character of me?!"

"Why is this coming back on me?! You're the one who was spying!"

"Your avoiding my question!"

"Yeah?! Well you're a STALKER!"

"Yeah?! Well your secretly in LOVE with me!"

"Really?! Well I think your secretly in LOVE with me!"

"What would give you that idea!" I spazzed.

"Um, maybe the fact you always try to get me to fall in love with you, like the time you were guest staring, you said 'We would be in love'! You try what you can because you like me and so you want me to like you!"

"Yeah, what else? That's barely evidence,"

"Oh really? Last time I checked you were spying on me!"

"That means nothing!"

"Mhmm, yeah and who was the one who interrupted my date?"

"Tawni!"

"Sure, and who was the one who got all jealous when I kissed Haden?"

"Tawni! You did kiss the love of her life, she has a freaking right to be jealous!" The banter was getting a little bit tiring.

"Yeah, and where did you come to the conclusion that I love you?"

"Well, that is not too hard, EVERYONE loves Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Jerk,"

"No! I have more, I'm pretty sure you were the one who got lost in my eyes!"

"Well I…" I cut her off,

"I am not done! Don't interupt me while Chad is talking! You also dreamt about me, you publicly flirt with me all the time, you willingly danced with me at your little prom, you are so madly in love with me you have to yell at me to hide your feelings!" she stared at me while glaring,

"You know what Chad, get out," she said pointing towards the door.

"Why, I finally proved you wrong?"

"Just go!" she demanded pouting.

"Why, you should start dancing again, come on, let turn on the tunes!" I said with fake excitement, running over to her little player, and hit the shuffle in the Beatles section, which she seriously had about 45 songs. Freak. I guess it was okay because she had songs by Paul McCartney and that John guy included in the section. On came the being to a slower song, how ironic. I walked up to the pouting Sonny,

"Dance with me?" I asked her in a gentlemen like manner, holding out my hand, keeping all eye contact I could with Sonny. I must say it must have been pretty suave due to the affect it had on Sonny,

"I…uh…I'm…angry…with, um you." she stuttered staring at my hand. I smiled at her nervousness and stepped closer, pulling her arms to around my neck (taking the WII remote that was strapped around her wrist off of course) and wrapping my arms around her waste. We began to sway slowly to the music as she blushed madly.

_Michelle, my belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Michelle._

_Michelle, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble. _

_I love you, I love you, I love you.  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand. _

She smiled sheepishly at me, I was seriously proud of the guy that made this song because of the French in it, French songs do wonders. Sadly, I didn't know the words, I could of made this even more cliché by singing this to her when we danced. So much for being a romantic Chad.  
"You know, I am really sorry for invading your privacy. It will never happen again," she smiled up at me, but frowned a little,  
"I am severely freaked from you doing that, this is no movie I'm not going to start making out with you for it, but I guess I will forgive you, just because I know you and everything, if it was some other guy, he would need an ambulence right about now,"  
"I can take that," I smiled a genuine smile as we continued to sway back and forth.

_Michelle, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble._

_I need to, I need to, I need to.  
I need to make you see,  
Oh, what you mean to me.  
Until I do I'm hoping you will  
Know what I mean.I love you..._

"Where is the rest of the randoms anyways?" I asked her quietly.

"They all have the day off, I did to, but my mother is in Wisconsin visiting my brother and father, I didn't have anything much better to do then come here and play the WII,"

"Is dancing with me better then playing the WII?" I asked her smoothly, cocking my eyebrow attractively as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah," she smiled, and she closed the space between us by leaning her head on my chest and I leand my head into her beautiful brown hair, which was a little messy at the moment, but oh well.

_I want you, I want you, I want you.  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow.  
Until I do I'm telling you so  
You'll understand._

_Michelle, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble. _

_I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand, my Michelle.  
_

As the music stopped, we stopped, and I prayed The Beatles were capable of more romantic songs. I looked into her eyes and decided the once thing I've been wanting to do for a while should be done, I leaned down slowly, warning her encase she was going to reach back to her senses and push me away. She leaned in to, letting her eyes flutter to a close as I did the same thing and I pressed my lips to her soft luscious ones. Sure, she was wearing a maroon coloured yoga suit and her hair was kind of scraggly at the moment, sure I was still in my McKenzie Falls uniform, sure we probably looked a little strange right now, but it all felt right. Mid kiss on came another Beatles song, and luckily it was slow, the kiss became a short and simple one as we pulled away from each other. She smiled up to me sweetly, then she returned her head to my chest and we slowly swayed to the voice of a Beatle.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her _

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her _

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me _

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her _

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

Both of us knew, that the song was correct in some ways… and I love her. We swayed together for a long time that day, even when fast song came on, what we had was genuine, pure and sweet. And we all know, that she's my Sonny.

* * *

**_Aw, well wasn't that fluffy! I really hoped you enjoyed this little tw_****_o-shot, I sure enjoyed writing it! All of your reviews make me smile, so make sure to drop one, thanks for reading!_**

**_Challenge: Did you have a favourite part? I'd love to hear it, also if you have a least favourite part, I'd like to hear it too!_**

**_By the way if anyone is looking for idea's to write a story about i'll be glad to give you some as long as you credit me!_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
